Silvercat
by deannamd
Summary: Synopsis – Bella's a mutant but hasn't told the Cullen's. Twilight and New Moon happened; this story follows after New Moon. Silvercat – originally by akinomatis – may recognise some bits from first 6 chapters


Silvercat – originally by akinomatis – may recognise some bits from first 6 chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-Men they belong to their respective owners, I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter one

BPOV

 _Men in white jackets with needles filled with what looks like liquid metal surround me, as I'm tied down to a table above a tank of water. I'm lowered into the tank of water and I can feel as they somehow cover each and every one of my bones with their liquid metal. Pains in my fingertips as my nails grow, looking like daggers, silver and flashing in the water. They cut the metal and glass of the tank as though it's all just made of water. Gun shots and shouting as I flee._

I jump out of bed, in a cold sweat from yet another nightmare. Well, I say nightmare but flashbacks or memories would be more accurate. Damn them, I thought I was rid of them for good. I lie back down and close my eyes to think back to what I remembered, maybe I could remember more. Not that I have forgotten, I just like to make sure I remember what happened

 _I'm tied to a table being lowered in a massive tank of water as men in white jackets surround, holding needles and syringes with silver-grey stuff in. I feel the searing pain of that liquid metal being forced to cover all of my bones, coating them in a layer of silver-grey. My fingertips start to burn and I tilt my head to see that my fingernails are growing and growing until they look like razor sharp daggers, silver and flashing in the water and light. Somehow, those very nails are able to cut through the metal and glass of the tank I am in as if it is all just water. There is a lot of shouting as military type men start to shoot their guns at me as I try to make my escape._

I shake my head to bring myself out of memory lane. I really hated having those flashbacks as every-time I do, I sit and remember what happened to me and I really don't want to. I really had hoped that Professor X had blocked them from my mind, at least for now. But, alas it looks like my luck has run out, as it doesn't seem to be working any more. Fortunately for me, Edward wasn't here last night, as he was out hunting with his family.

I really hate lying to them like this but it sort of just happened, Edward assumed that I was this shy, clumsy, sweet and innocent little thing. But that really isn't who I am, after all, Charlie and Renee really are not my parents. The Professor had planted it in their heads that they had a kid and that that kid was me. I just needed some time away from the X-Mansion, so I became Isabella Swan. The girl who moved in with her father at 17, which is really not how old I really am.

I look over to the clock on my bedside table a realise that it is time for me to get up anyway, it being 7:42am. I go and take a quick shower, washing my hair and brush it, and brush my teeth. I put on some jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of vans, even though that's really not my style, it is cheaper and less sexy than what I usually go for. I dress different now so that I look younger than I really am, but I really miss my leather jacket, sigh oh well.

I go down stairs and have some breakfast as Edward is coming home soon. I'm supposed to be spending this Sunday with him and his family, who are basically my family too, I love them so much.

The mother of the family, Esme, is so caring and she really loves all of the Cullen kids as her very own, even though they're not, and that includes me. I truly do see her as my mom, especially since I don't even remember what my biological mother was like.

Next, is the patriarch of the family, Carlisle. The blonde headed coven leader has saved so many innocent people instead of having them as breakfast lunch and dinner, he truly cares about everyone, and he's so compassionate. I have such great respect for him and I look up to him, he truly is my dad.

Now we have, the big old teddy bear, Emmett, he's so funny and happens to have my wicked sense of humour. He's extremely loyal and protects his family with everything that he has in his capabilities and some. No one gives him enough credit as they don't see him as smart, but I know the truth. He chooses to be the clown in the family and he enjoys it. He keeps everyone cheerful and happy, and I am glad I get to call him my brother.

Ah, the most beautiful Rosalie. Rosalie and me could be such great friends, if only she knew the real me. Rosalie needs someone that she can respect, but shy, clumsy Bella is definitely not that kind of person. Although, after I saved Edward in Italy, she does seem to tolerate me more. She's really not an easy person to get to know but when she finally sees you as a friend, she becomes loyal and protective, she would protect you with her life, if there came a need for it, just like any true big sister.

Oh Jasper, poor poor Jasper. No one has any faith in him, least of all himself. They all think he's weak, but he is nearly as strong as Carlisle in his strength of ignoring the blood-lust. The truth is he has to endure not only his own blood-lust but that of six other vampires as well. If he could only have more faith in himself, he would be so much better, even better than Carlisle. But the minute someone questions him, he doubts himself because he can feel their doubt. Every time he even thinks about blood, Edward and Alice are there to scold him, stop him, but he never got the chance to even try to correct it himself. I just wish that me and Jasper could get to know each other better, but they all refuse to trust him in a room with me alone.

Next is the energizer bunny on steroids, also known as Alice. She doesn't know how to rest and is constantly jumping up and down in excitement of one thing or the other. She's always happy and ready to drag me shopping, even when she insists on choosing things that are way to girly for my liking, I wish she would realise that if she wanted to go shopping for my style then I would be the one dragging her. She is the best friend/sister I always wanted.

And finally, we come to the polite, moody and sometimes overbearing, over-thinking vampire that I love. Edward. He believes he always knows best and that there is no one in the world who could prove him to be wrong, since he's a mind-reader, he truly believes he knows what is best, even though he doesn't. This is one of the things that I truly hate in our relationship, the fact that he gets to decide something and refuses to even ask me what I think. When he broke things off with me in the woods, he lied, and used what he thought were my self-esteem issues against me. He wanted me to not fight him, so he refused to tell me the truth, that he only did it to protect me, but in doing so, he broke part of our relationship and it has never and will never be the same again.

I really don't know if he can handle the real me when I do tell them. I can't keep the real me hidden for much longer, as the dreams are coming more frequently. If it gets any worse in a week then I will tell them the truth.

I can hear light steps running up the steps and immediately know that it is Edward, he knocks on the door.

'Come on in Edward.' I tell him gently from the kitchen, knowing that he can hear me.

'How did you know that it was me, love?', he asks me, confused.

Shit, I didn't think about that. How can I explain it? Aha!

'Well, I knew you would be here soon, and if it wasn't you, then they would just knock again.' I tell him with a smile.

'Oh, ok then. Did you have a good weekend, do anything fun?' He asked.

'Well, I did go down to La Push to hang out with Jake and the pack. I also helped Emily with the cooking and stuff.' I replied, nonchalantly.

'Bella! How could you be so stupid! I told you that you shouldn't be around them, because they are very dangerous beasts.' He decided to yell.

'Oh, cut it out Edward.' I snapped back. 'They're no more dangerous than you are. Besides, I can take care of myself.' I probably shouldn't have said that.

'They're werewolves Bella, you are only human, I want you to stop going there. No more trips to La Push.' He told me, as if to end the conversation.

'No, Edward, it is not up for discussion. They are my friends and I can visit them if I want to.' I told him firmly. 'Maybe we should just get going to your house now. I have an appointment with Emmett.' I reminded him.

He sighed. 'All right, let's go then. But this discussion is not over.' He told me. We locked up the house and then got into the Volvo so that Edward could drive us to his place.


End file.
